Mikasa
by Shelikernr
Summary: Miré tus ojos, rebosantes de lágrimas que nunca volverían a ser amargas, y sonreí desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que casi estaba perdida en el infierno, si no hubiera encontrado el cielo de tus manos.


Fue cerca del mar, en una playa de aguas mansas y cálidas. Rebosaba de tranquilidad y la brilla llenaba el recuerdo de quienes pierden a sus seres queridos, contactandolos con la misma esencia del amor.

Todavía me acuerdo de ese día, querida.

Recuerdo las arenas suaves, cálidas por los rayos constantes del sol. El nuevo mundo, sorprendente y lleno de ojos curiosos. Las sillas de caoba forradas con satén, seda y finos listones amarrados en las patas. La glorieta de tul levemente alzada, como si estuviese levitando, vagamente entre la brisa veraniega.

Los ojos de todos nuestros compañeros de batalla, sentados inmóviles ante la emoción del momento. El dia, esperado, anhelado, se sentía como si fuese a estallar por dentro. Se siente bien, había dicho en un momento, pero no podía contener mis ganas de suspirar en cada movimiento de pestañas, en cada tomada de manos, en cada abrazo de cada pariente encontrado y que se encontraba sano y salvo.

La nostalgia, el dolor, el anhelo de tener a los nuestros que ya no están en este mundo.

Pero te tengo a ti, amada mía.

Recuerdo las risas dentro de una carpa de color rosado, donde las mujeres pulían la hermosura de tu rostro y tus ojos comenzaban a brillar en ese gris perlado. Haciendo que tu cabello luzca bucles y rizos que jamás había necesitado, pues es hermoso al viento, constante como el río en una noche de luna y rebosante de juventud. Sacian que tus labios tuvieran un rojo intenso, aunque me gusta el rosado con el que te levantas en la mañana. Donde usabas un brillante vestido de novia, aunque a mi me gustasen tus camisas y tus faldas amplias, largas, que ocultaban tus piernas que en cada momento de destreza detenían mi cintura.

Pero al verte, nunca me sentí tan satisfecho.

Las personas que esperaban, expectantes ante la luz del sol de la tarde, miraban disimulados mis ojos de la peor manera posible. ¿Como estará? ¿Es una persona confiable para dar ese paso tan importante? Preguntas estúpidas, insignificantes, que nunca cambiarían mi amor hacia ti. Soy el más fuerte, pero mis sentimientos siempre fueron débiles. Recuerdo que estuve dos semanas, cuatro días, catorce horas y veinte minutos para poder declararte lo que ahora llamo la maravilla de lo desconocido. Mi mejor amigo, y gran hermano de armas, se encontraba a mis espaldas dándome ánimos, como de costumbre. Todo estará bien, ella saldrá, decía mientras paseaba una de sus grandes manos por mis hombros. Nunca pude comprender como era más fuerte de ese hombre.

Entonces las cortinas de la capa rosada se alzaron, querida mía, y vi tu rostro como si fuese la primera vez.

¿Recuerdas esa mirada, Ese tono que tenían tus mejillas? Tus pasos levitaban por la arena, como las plumas al rozar la piel, caminaban hacia mi del brazo de tu hermano, de tu mejor amigo, de la persona que siempre te ha protegido antes de mí, el arma, el amigo, la persona que ha sobrevivido con todos nosotros y nos ha librado de las bestias que tu y yo hemos de combatir, hemos de matar. Te acercaste a mi lado con paso tímido, de novia primeriza, y me miraste detrás de esas pestañas que ocultaban el brillo de mi amor.

Detrás, el sacerdote comenzó a hablar con voz fuerte y suave. Supe que era el momento en el que mi vida volvería a tener sentido, a convertirse en algo más que sangre y homicidio, en recordar el pasado y no arrepentirse, en reír, llorar, y por sobretodo darte felicidad.

¿Cómo logras comprender el amor? ¿Es algo que nace de ti, de mí o del mundo? ¿Tu vida siempre estará aferrada a la mía? ¿Moriremos mirándonos con esos ojos llenos de deseo, igual que la primera vez?

— Acepto.

Lo supe cuando el sacerdote pronuncio mi nombre y el tuyo, sonaban tan bien juntos, y supe que te tendrían para siempre.

— ¿Acepta usted... - el sacerdote se dio cuenta de mi expresión al querer pronunciar mi nombre, tragó fuerte y volvió a hablar. - a la señorita Mikasa Ackerman, como su legitima esposa, para protegerla, amarla y respetarla?

Miré tus ojos, rebosantes de lágrimas que nunca volverían a ser amargas, y sonreí desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que casi estaba perdida en el infierno, si no hubiera encontrado el cielo de tus manos.

— Acepto.

La voz que motivaba a mis soldados se convirtió en la única que podía consolarte, que podía servirte en la oscuridad cuando te sintieras más sola, la única que podría hacerte sonreír de amor y de esperanza. Deseé que así fuera, deseé que también sintieras lo mismo.

— ¿Señor Ackerman?

Recuerdo que tuvieron que hacerme volver en si cuando me perdí en los pétalos perfectos de tus labios. Miré al sacerdote, confundido, y me sonrió de forma compasiva.

— Ya puede besar a la novia, señor Ackerman.

Volví la vista hacia ti, recuerdo tanto aquella parte, y tu sonrisa alumbró el camino que me guiaría hacia la gloria, hacia la libertad de un nuevo día.

Un nuevo día, junto a ti, todas las mañanas que despiertes entre mis brazos.

Tomé tu rostro con la delicadeza en la que te tomaba todas las noches, en un beso de despedida, desde que te conocí en el amor. Tus labios se abrieron y tu aliento dulce y cálido abrazó mi rostro, mientras mis labios buscaban por si solos el camino y te besaba de una manera que debería estar casi prohibida, era casi como besar a los ángeles.

No presté atención a los aplausos de la gente, o al grito de alegría de Eren, o el llanto emocionado de Historia y a Hanji riendo a carcajadas, las olas arremetiendo furiosamente o el viento que parecía aullar de felicidad, solo podía pensar en ti. Solo podía pensar que te vería reír cada día, cada tarde, cada noche, solo podía pensar que podría acariciarte, dormida, en cada mañana que estábamos comenzando. Verte dormir, reír, comer, hablar, creo que esas son las maravillas de mi vida. Las cosas que has dado a mi vida, se han convertido en lo más importante para mí.

Y pensar que nunca me pasaría algo de eso, hace años, habría sonado tan ridículo ahora.

Pensar que me enamoré de la señorita protectora de Eren, que pensaba que era su amor incondicional. Pensar que sentía que ella nunca me pertenecería. Pensar que nunca me haría reír, y sentía la risa escapar por mis labios cuando ella era feliz, o se enojaba, o me gritaba, o amenazaba con matarme si es que lastimaba a su hermano. Pensaba que todo era ridículo.

Hoy, creo que es posible.

Cuando te veo aquí, acostada a mi lado, con ese vientre prominente que aguarda la herencia. Te veía abrazarlo sin pensar, rodeándolo con tus brazos como si ya estuviera fuera y lo estuvieses arrullando. Te veo dormida, tranquila, feliz. Estamos viviendo cerca de la playa donde unimos nuestras vidas, donde selle ese amor que había comenzado hacia ti.

Son las diez de la mañana y no quiero separarme de tu lado, porque veo que debajo de estas sabanas blancas yo soy feliz. Ya no me siento el hombre más fuerte del mundo por mi fortaleza, sino porque tu me haz elegido. Porque hemos podido mantenernos unidos. Comienzo a acariciar tu cabello negro, que ha crecido con el tiempo, y ahora cuelga por tus hombros y descansa por todo el territorio de tu cuello, suave y claro como el alabastro.

Sonrío. Soy muy feliz, algo que nunca había sentido en años.

No puedo negarme a lo que siento, no quiero hacerlo.

Me haces feliz, Mikasa.

Me gusta hacerte feliz, Mikasa.

Y, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, de mi ser y de todo lo que me hizo ser lo que soy, puedo decirte esas palabras que mantuve ocultas solo para las noches en las que te tomaba para despedirte, y prometerte que volvería al día siguiente.

Ahora es más fácil, ahora ya no hay demonios que nos acechen.

Te amo, Mikasa.

Sabes que es para siempre...

 _Fin._

* * *

 ** _WAAAAAAAAAA SHELIKERNR HA VUELTO CON FICS!_**

 ** _Y nada, debo decirles que shipeo el Rivamika maaal, PERO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAL 3 heueheuehueheuehuee_**

 ** _Volveré con más fics, y mis actualizaciones cada semana :V 3_**

 ** _Ojala les haya gustado este mini OneShot 3_**

 ** _Los adoro 3_**

 ** _Bye bye!_**

 ** _By: Shelikernr_**

 ** _-Shelikernr is back-_**


End file.
